


Final Family Mission

by HotFictionFF



Category: NCIS, jenny shepard - Fandom, jethro gibbs - Fandom, jibbs - Fandom
Genre: Covert, F/M, Family, Grief, Home, Horny, Paris - Freeform, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFictionFF/pseuds/HotFictionFF
Summary: Before Gibbs got his own team, long before Jenny became director,they were both field agents.Often working together. Often under cover..Up close. And very personal..
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard
Kudos: 9





	Final Family Mission

Final mission. An NCIS Jethro Gibbs / Jenny Shepard throwback fantasy-  
Set many years before the events that come to pass, in 'Judgement Day'..

Chapter 1 / prologue. ** MATURE CONTENT **   
Rated for strong language, sex, grief/hurt, romance later on.

_Paris. Night time, autumn.._

Gibbs & Jenny were holed up in a dingy apartment, on watch for their target.

_Their last target,_ before finally heading back to the USA. Their own beds.  
And American TV. American food! Six months on covert ops abroad was more than enough,  
even for their close friendship.

Home. Family. Oh, family..

Gibbs took out his wallet, and run his hand over a fading photo of him, with Shannon  
and Kelly. On a beach, somewhere. Where? It was so long ago now, he couldn't remember.

Maybe, just maybe, it was time for a new family..? He wiped a tear away, hoping his partner  
agent and secret lover didn't notice.. A few passers-by disturbed the mist, that shrouded the  
dimly lit street.

Jenny checked her watch. Again.

G- "Got somewhere to be?"

J- "The intel said our man is normally home, by now".

Gibbs put the photo away, and went to stand behind Jenny- gently resting his chin  
on one shoulder, his hands around her slim waist, as they watched up and down the road,  
for what seemed a thousandth time.

Damn. Jenny looked so hot, whenever she had her hair up. Gibbs' hands started to wander,  
cupping her ample breasts, as he kissed her neck. And sniffed at her fragrant hair.

"Not now, Jethro- We have work to do...!" 


End file.
